Ninjago a Paw Patrol Adventure
What Farmer Yumi thought to the Paw Patrol is actually the basics, she doesn't even know there is more in that art than she thinks, it's also comes in the form of many martial arts: Spinjitzu, Airjitzu, or any other Ninjago art. Ninja team: Chase: German Shepard-The energy ninja (The element color is blue, son of Garmadon and Misako, Nephew of Wu, grandson of the first pup-fu master, leader of the ninja team, owner of the legendary golden belt that use to belong to Marshall, but gave it to Chase because he is the best ninja and Marshall thinks that he deserves it more than him, and the golden belt is meant for the blue ninja to possess, and Chase is Skye's boyfriend) Marshall: Dalmatian-The fire ninja (The element color is red, the former owner of the legendary golden belt, brother of Everest, and Skylor's boyfriend) Zuma Chocolate Labradoodle-The lightning ninja (The element color is yellow, and Everest's boyfriend) Rocky: Mixed Breed-The ice ninja (The element color is white, he's a robot "Nindroid", and P.I.X.A.L's boyfriend) Rubble: Bulldog-The earth ninja (The element color is black, and has a ghost scar) Tracker: Chihuahua-The nature ninja (The element color is green, son of Bolobo, and Sweetie's boyfriend) Everest: Husky-The water ninja (The element color is aqua, sister of Marshall, extremely close friends of Skye and Sweetie, and Zuma's girlfriend) Skye: Cockapoo-The wind ninja (The element color is pink, daugher of Morro, extremely close friends of Everest and Sweetie, and Chase's girlfriend) Sweetie: Western Highland White Terrier-The magic ninja (The element color is purple, former villain of Barkingburg, extremely close friends of Everest and Skye, daughter of Clouse, and Tracker's girlfriend) Other Characters, the characters are actually pups: Wu: German Shepard Misako: German Shepard Garmadon: German Shepard Skylor: Western Highland White Terrier Dareth: Chocolate Labradoodle Ronin: Bulldog Cyrus Borg: Mixed Breed P.I.X.A.L: Mixed Breed Zuma's Parents: Chocolate Labradoodle Rubble's dad: Bulldog Rocky's dad: Mixed Breed Marshall and Everest's parents Elemental Masters: Karlof: Bulldog Griffin Turner: Chocolate Labradoodle Paleman: Western Highland White Terrier Tox: Mixed Breed Shade: Chocolate Labradoodle Neuro: Cockapoo Bolobo: Bulldog Ash: Dalmatian Season's list: Season 0: Pilot Villains: Lord Garmadon: German Shepard Samukai: Dalmatian Kruncha: Bulldog Nuchai: Chocolate Labradoodle Fire Skulkins: Dalmatian Lightning Skulkins: Chocolate Labradoodle Nature Skulkins: Chihuahua Earth Skulkins: Bulldog Ice Skulkins: Mixed Breed Season 1: Rise of the Snakes Villains: Pythor Skales Hypnobrai Fangpire Venomari Constricti The Great Devourer Season 2: The Final Battle Villains: Lord Garmadon: German Shepard The Overlord: German Shepard Kozu: Bulldog Stone Scouts: Western Highland White Terrier, Cockapoo Stone Warriors: Husky, Dalmatian, Mixed Breed, Chocolate Labradoodle, Chihuahua Stone Shoguns: German Shepard Serpentine Season 3: Rebooted Villains: The Overlord: German Shepard (The nindroids don't have ninja gees, but they still have the laser eye gun for a right eye) Cryptor: Mixed Breed Mindroid: Western Highland White Terrier Nindroid Warriors: Husky, German Shepard, Dalmatian, Chocolate Labradoodle, Bulldog, Cockapoo, Chihuahua. Pythor Season 4: The Tournament of Elements Villains: Chen: Western Highland White Terrier Clouse: Western Highland White Terrier Eyezor: Mixed Breed Anacondrians: All Breeds Season 5: Possession Villains: Morro: Cockapoo Soul archer: Dalmatian Bancha: Husky Goultar: Bulldog Wraith: Mixed Breed Ghosts: All Breeds The Preeminent Season 6: Skybound Villains: Nadakan: Husky Flintlock: Dalmatian Dogshank: Bulldog Doubloon: Mixed Breed Cyren: Western Highland White Terrier Bucko: Chihuahua Skwiffy: Chocolate Labradoodle Monkey wrench Clance Sky Pirates: All Breeds Day of the Departed Villains: Yang: Chocolate Labradoodle Kozu: Bulldog Samukai: Dalmatian Cryptor: Mixed Breed Chen: Western Highland White Terrier Morro: Cockapoo Pythor Season 7: Hands of Time Villains: Acronix: Chihuahua Krux: Chihuahua Machia Blunck Raggmunk Vermillion Warriors Ninjago a Paw Patrol Adventure: Back to Adventure Bay The Ninja were taking a boat ride in the ocean, but then they stumbled back on Adventure Bay, and wanting to visit for a while, when they arrived, it was Paw Patrol appreciation day, but all the citizens Of the city, and event he princess and earl of Barkingburg were there since they don't have Sweetie, everyone missed the real pups, it looks like the holographic machine didn't work but ever since they started to act just like humans, they are strugling to be the pups Ryder knew, and when he got suspicious, the ninja secret didn't last long. When, Ryder, the Adventure Bay citizen friends, and the princess and real of barkingburg found out the nine pups are ninja, they forbid them to live in Ninjago, forever, everyone think that being a Ninjago ninja is rescuing people, exactly like the Paw Patrol. After they have been banned, Carlos found an ancient ruin that has the yin yang lunar eclipses on it, and when Ryder accidently activated the structure, all the Villains in ninjago history that tried to destroy the ninja have returned again, now Barkingburg and Adventure Bay is going to fall like dominos. Will the ninja and Ryder stop all the Villians before the worst came true. Villians: The Overlord: German Shepard Samukai: Dalamtian Skulking army: All breeds Kozu: Bulldog Stone army: All breeds Cryptor: Mixed Breed Nindroid army: All breeds Mindroid: Western Highland White Terrier Chen: Western Highland White Terrier Anacondrian army: All Breeds Morro: Cockapoo Ghost army: All Breeds Nadakan: Husky Sky Pirate army: All Breeds Acronix: Chihuahua Krux: Chihuahua Vermillion army Pilot: Episode 1: Way of the Ninja It was another day at Adventure Bay, it was 7:00 in the aftenoon, the 8 pups were playing outside the lookout. Until a old German Shepherd named master Wu that can walk on two legs came near them. Chase: Hey, who are you? Wu: My name is Wu Rubble: What are you doing here Wu? Wu: Just one Pup-fu master passing through. Marshall: Your a Pup-fu master? Wu: Yes, and you Marshall and Everest are actually brother and sister. Marshall and Everest: Woah, no way. Chase: Hey! How do you know us. Wu: Because, The spirit smoke told me about you all about you, and I also know your families. Will this answer your question, my nephew. Chase: What, so your my uncle. Wu: Yes, and I want all eight of you, to come with me to Ninjago. Rocky: Sorry but, were needed here, and what about Ryder, We can't leave him, so we can't come with you, Adventure Bay would fall apart without us, and with our pup packs, we can keep this place whole. Wu: Using metal and other tools for arms, they can be useless for other kinds of assistance. Rubble: Our pup packs are not useless, but the offer is hard to refuse. Everest: Well, it sounds great, but we have to stay here, what will happen to Ryder without us. Pups but Everest: Yeah. Wu: I understand, one day you'll see, how important you are to your family there. Skye: We'll let you know when we'll change our minds. Wu: We'll, see you later. Pups: Bye. Chase: I can't believe it, I have an uncle, and I wish I know more about my family. Marhsall: Me too. Everest: So do I, brother Marshall. Then all the pups laughed. But then, a dark cloud is forming, and skulkin pups and Boney vehicles came out of no where. Nuckai: Is it my turn, can I go first, pretty pretty please, I'm dying to go down there? Kruncha: Stop and wait for master Samukai, and is it my turn to go down. Samukai: Sorry Boys this one's mine, remember what were looking for, attack! Then all the Skulkins charged at the pups. Everest: What are these things? Chase: I don't know Everest, but you and Skye need to get out of here and be somewhere safe, the guys and I will hold them off. Kruncha: Come on, we need to find that map. Everest and Skye: You got it. The guy pups were trying to hold them off, but they can't do it by themselves. Rubble: Were doomed. But Then Everest and Skye came in and pushed off the skulkins. Chase: Hey, I told you two to safe yourselves. Skye: Like we would let you boys have all the fun. Kruncha: Will you look harder. Nuckai: I am looking harder, you look harder. Then Nuckai threw a dog bowl at Kruncha but missed and hit Marshall's fire truck, then a map came out of the truck. Kruncha and Nuckai: (gasped) the map. Then the pups were fighting the skulkins, but then Samukai jumped in and Chase and Marshall are ready for him, but they now little about him. Chase: Bring it on bonehead. Samukai: Heh, heh, heh. Then Samukai's four arms popped out with daggers. Marshall: Oh boy. Then Marshall and Chase tried to hold off Samukai, but they can't. When they both are about to be defeated, Wu saved them. Wu: Ninja-Go! Then Wu used spinjitzu to stop Samukai. Samukai: Sensei Wu, your spinjitzu looks rusty. Wu: Nothing like bones to sharpen it's edge Samukai. Then Samukai then threw his daggers at Marshall and Chase, but missed, then hit a big tree. It caused the tree to fall down right where Marshall and Chase are standing. Marshall and Chase: No! The Wu used Spinjitzu to save them. Wu: Ninja-Go! When Marshall and Chase are safe, Samukai jumped on the bone chomper. Samukai: Lord Garmadon say's take the girls. Wu: Lord Garmadon? Then Kruncha fired the grappling bone hand to capture Everest and Skye. Everest: Oh no. Skye: Help. Then all the Skulkins drove away, taking Everest and Skye with them. Chase: Skye! Marshall: Everest! Chase: No. Wu: Like I said, useless. Chase: Ugh, if you haven't used your Twistitzu or. Wu: Spinjitzu. Marshall: We don't care, we're taking my sister back. Chase: And Skye too. Wu: Where they go, no mortal can't follow, that was Samukai, king of the underworld, and if he's taking orders from Lord Garmadon, than the worst is about to arrive. Chaze: What's so important that this Lord Garmadon wants Skye and Everest so bad? Wu: How about everything in Ninjago itself. Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first pup-fu master, which is actually a pup, he created Ninjago using the Golden Weapons of Pup-fu: The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, The Staff of Nature, The shurikins of Ice, The Sword of Fire, weapons so powerful, no one can handle their powers combined. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect the weapons, but the oldest brother is consumed with darkness and wanted to possess them all. A battle fought out for the weapons of pup-fu, and the oldest brother was banished to the underworld. Ninjago was finally at peace, and order for the weapons to be protected, the younger brother hid them in separate locations than no one can find them, and to make sure they're safe, he placed a guardian to guard them. A map was created to know the locations of the weapons, and he gave a map to a trust worthy man to hide it, that trust man is Ray, Marshall's father. the older brother is Lord Garmadon, and I must find the weapons before he does. Marshall: So your the younger brother, and you know my father? Chase: If Wu's my uncle, and that must mean that the first pup-fu master is my grandfather, and Lord Garmadon is, my father?!?! Pups but Wu and Chase: (gasped). Tracker: Well at least we know Pup-fu to stop your evil dad Chase. Wu: But what you got isn't enough to stop an evil this great. Rubble: But our teacher Farmer Yumi has the scroll of the ancient arts. Wu: And do you know who wrote that scroll. Rocky: Yeah, her grandfather. Wu: Actually, the first pup-fu master was the one who wrote that scroll. Before he passed away, he thought that the art must be worshiped by other pups and no one must know the true secret or they will be in grave danger. So he wrote only the basic moves, and gave it to an honest human family, that honest family is Yumi's religion. Rubble: So the map, is that why you came here? Wu: I came for something much better, you all. Pups but Wu: Really, why. Wu: You six are foretold to be the most powerful defenders in Ninjago, and you must learn the true powerful art of pup-fu. Chase: Well I think the basics that my grandfather wrote can be useful to defeat my father. Then Wu attacked Chase, by jumping up, then spinning in the air, and kicking him in the face. Wu: Hi-ya. Chase: Ouch. Wu: See, your all are not ready to face my pinky toe. Marshall: Okay, so when do we start. Wu: When we arrive at Ninjago. Then Ryder came out the lookout door. Ryder: Hey pups. Chase: Hey uncle Wu, hide in the bush. Then Wu hid in a bush. Ryder: Pups, what are you guys talking about? Chase: Nothing. Ryder: Hey, Where are Skye and Everest? Rubble: Oh, they are at Jake's having a girl's only sleepover. Ryder: Okay then, it's time to go to bed Pups. Pups but Wu: Okay Ryder, Goodnight. Then Ryder went into the lookout, and Wu came out of the bush. Marshall: How are we going to get out of here without Ryder noticing that were gone? Rocky: I know, I'll build a realistic holographic versions of us, so he won't notice that the real us is gone. Pups but Rocky and Wu: Yeah. One hour later. Rocky: Okay, the machine is done. Then the pups test it, and the holographic projector works perfectly. Chase: It works. Then the pups turned of the machine. Wu: Then it's settled, we go to Ninjago tomorrow morning. Pups but Wu: Yeah. Then the pups went into their pup houses. Chase: You can sleep with me uncle Wu. Wu: Sure thing Chase. Then the pups went to sleep. The next morning. Wu Woke up the pups with a gong. Bang, Bang, Bang. Wu: Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you all. Rocky: Uh, too early. Rubble: What time is it? Wu: Time to go to Ninjago to get Marshall's sister and Chase's girlfriend. Chase: Well, she's not my girlfriend yet uncle. Zuma: And Everest isn't my girlfriend either. she's really pretty. Chase: So is Skye Zuma. Marshall: Can we please focus on getting the Golden Weapons and rescue Everest. Tracker: Let's fire up this holographic baby and go. The pups turn on the machine and the holographic versions popped up. Chase: Great, no one will know that their not the real us. Rubble: Let's go, to Ninjago. Pups but Wu and Rubble: To Ninjago. The pups Went on a boat and traveled to a place full of pups that can stand on two legs, eat human food, wear human like clothes, especially pants, and don't behave like a wild dog, but act like civilized people, no barking, no howling, and no whimpering. the pups have arrived at Ninjago and it's full of beautiful sights. Marshall: This place is amazing. Chase: You can say that again. Zuma: So where are we going. Wu: To the old monastery, where I grew up in. The pups wer traveling through Ninjago, and soon they're almost there. They were all climbing a mountain, on top is the monastery. Wu was riding an Chase's back, and the kids are very tired. Pups but Wu: (grunting) Marshall: Why does the monastery have to be on top of a really high mountain? Chase: And why are you riding on my back uncle. Wu: To test your courage. The pups arrived at the monastery. Zuma: What, there are stairs here? They entered. Rocky: How are we going to train in a place of peace. Wu: Rmember this, things are not what they seem to be. Then Wu tipped a mini dragon and a button came out, then Wu pushed it and a trading course came out of the floor. Pups but Wu: Cool. Wu: all of you, complete the course before I finish my tea. Then Wu poured his tea on a cup, and drank it. Wu: Ah, today you all failed, maybe tomorrow you'lol do better. Chase: But we. Then Wu slammed the door. Rubble: Well that was a waste of time. Rocky: I totally agree. The next day the pups are testing again at the Monastary. Wu: Begin The course. The pups lined up at the starting line and Chase is holding a wooden sword. The pups didn't have much pup-fu agility so they tripped and failed. Wu: Failed. The next day they failed again. Wu: Failed. And the next day they failed again. Wu: Failed. The next day after that they have gone better with their agility so they complete the obstacle course, but were a few seconds late. Wu: Failed. Then at night, they were thinking of their friends and tried to be better. Then the next day, the pups were ready to test their skills at the course, but when Wu is about to drink his tea, but then Chase threw his wood sword at his tea cup and make Wu make another cup, but when he is about to add the sugar cubes, the pups finished the course and Marshall is holding the sugar bowl. Rubble: One sugar, or two. Wu: Huh, seems like your ready, here. Then Wu took out a tray with cups of magic tea Wu: Drink this special tea. Rocky: Why? Wu: This tea will give you the abilities of behaving like a human being. Pups but Wu: Cool. Then the kids drank the tea and they now can walk on two legs and do other things a human would do. Chase: We can stand on two legs now. Zuma: I think I would like this. Wu: You all pups should get some rest. Pups but Wu: Okay sensei. Then while Marshall and Chase are brushing their teeth, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky and Tracker came out of no where. Marshall: Oh, so you want to spar eh. Tracker: Yeah, bring it on. Then the pups began to spar, but not like the one in the episode pup-fu, but while the were fighting, Wu interrupted. Wu: Enough all of you. Pups but Wu: Sorry sensei. Tracker: Sensei Wu, what is this about anyway? Rocky: Why did you chose us? Wu: You four are the chosen ones, but first, Ninja-Go. Then Wu used spinjitzu to put on the pups new ninja uniforms. Chase is blue, Marshall is red, Zuma is yellow, Rocky is white, Rubble is black, and Tracker is green. Pups but Wu: Cool Zuma: Look what color I am. Rocky: Hey I'm white. Rubble: And I'm black. Wu: You six are chosen to protect the five golden weapons of pup-fu. Chase is blue, leader of the team. Chase: Alright. Wu: Marshall is red, the master of fire, and the flame inside him burns bright. Marshall: Cool. Chase: Hey, what about my power? Wu: Zuma is yellow, master of lightning. Zuma: Well that's not the only thing I'm a master of. Wu: Rubble is black, master of earth, solid as rock. Rubble: Yeah. Wu: Rocky is white, master of ice, his instincts are as sharp as sword. Rocky: Oh yes. Wu: And Tracker is green, master of nature, mind strong as the jungle. Tracker: Yay. Wu: We head for the Golden Weapons tomorrow. Pups but Wu: Yes sensei. It's 7:00 in the morning, the pups were pulling a kart, with Wu in it. Chase: This is so tiring. Marshall: I know. I hope the girls are okay.